An arrangement of this type configured as a fitting for a two-door motor vehicle is disclosed in DE 102 06 303 A1, said fitting being used to permit access to the rear by freely pivoting the backrest forward, and to provide different inclination settings of the backrest for use by an occupant. The first fitting part of an adjustment fitting is connected to the seat part of the vehicle seat, whilst a free-pivoting unit comprising a third fitting part and connected to the backrest is welded to the second fitting part of the adjustment fitting. To this end, a bearing ring which bears the third fitting part is pressed onto an annular projection of the second fitting part. A double flange ring which forms an outer element has a central opening provided with an edge, said opening receiving the bearing ring which forms an inner element. Two short weld seams connect the double flange ring to the bearing ring. For laser welding with filler material, a gap could be present for inserting the weld filler material.